The Game
by mElz2
Summary: Wanting a peacful vacation, MutantX find themselves in a COLD deal of minds, and games. R&R! Chapter 6 UP! B/S &J/E
1. Russia?

**"The Game." By Melazn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x. But I do own the characters that I make up.**

**Summary: ****Expecting a peacful vacation, Mutant X finds themselves in a cold deal of minds, twists, and games.******

Rating: Around PG to PG-13 For violence and romance… Paring: Brennan/Shalimar and Jesse/Emma 

**Authors Note: uhh, my first fanfiction EVER…reviews are good, but be easy on me and enjoy!**

**Also, I rewrote the first second chapters….but basically they are the same thing, but more condensed. **

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Adam, can we go to Russia?" Shalimar asked.

"Why do you want to go to Russia?"

"We seriously need a vacation."

Adam eyes studied Shailmar's. She wasn't a type who like to give up working and fighting. But somewhere in those eyes he felt the need to get fresh air kind of look.

"And how long is this vacation to Russia going to be?"

"A month?"

'Whoa!' Adam thought. "A month? That long?"

"Well, considering that the last past two months we have dealt with Ashlocke's insane plans 24 hours a day and that we haven't had a vacation for a long time I don't think that a month is too long."

"Well, Its just that while you guys are gone, Ashlocke might be brewing and acting out his plans. And can I ask a very very simple question?"

"Sure."  
"Am I going?"

"Well we thought that the cold winter in Russia wouldn't fit you as much as the warmth of the lab in Sanctuary." Shalimar said very carefully.

"Canada had terrible winters…" 

"Not the same. We are planning to go into the deeper and darker parts of Russia for isolation."

"Isolation? What from me?" Adam joked.

"No, from Ashlocke." Shalimar said quietly.

"He has been bothering you lately." Adam said as a statement.

"Yeah. He's been…"Shalimar hesitated.

"He's been everywhere." She said resignedly. 

"When I'm training, when I'm sleeping, when I'm eating…" She bursts out.

"Okay, its okay. I get the point. Go then. Have fun. He doesn't have a connection to you. Remember that. Don't think about him. Just have fun." Fatherly Adam came into play.

"Thank you Adam. I'll go tell the others." She walked out.

Adam sighed. One month of loneliness and quietness. Could he bare it?

***********************************************************

Brennan finished packing and went to search for Jesse, to have a chat. Recently he noticed that he was getting tongue tied and shy around Shalimar. "I don't know if I am getting dumber or she is getting smarter." He muttered. 

"He Jesse!" 

"Yeah?"

"Cane we talk?"

"About what?"

"Shal."

"What about her?"

"I'm tongue tied and shy when I'm around her."

"So…what is wrong about that?"

"How do I get un-tongue tied?"

"Get yourself a pair of scissors and cut your bonds that you are tied against"

"What kind of scissors?"

"Talking."

"Talking?"

"Yes."

"Okay, talking is my scissors, what do I cut?"

"Shal."

"WHAT?"

"You talk to Shal about it and you will get UN-tongue tied."

"Tch, she would think that I'm…"

"You're what?"

"Never mind. Some help you are."

"Anytime!"

***Boarding the Helix***

"Don't worry Adam! We will be fine! We know how to take care of ourselves."

"That is what I'm worried about, that you four will go out and take outrageous risks without giving it another thought."

"Trust us Adam."

"We will keep in touch."

"Come on! What could happen in a cozy cabin in Russia?"

"Bye!!!"

hmm…how do you like this version? Smaller, condensed, you don't have to read so many extra words…

**~melz~**


	2. Russia

**Okay, I think this is the last chapter that I'm going to change…hope you like this newer abridged version…I just cut some parts out and changed SOME words. Not that much of a change, but nonetheless, R&R and as always…ENJOY~**

***Russia***

They landed safely and quietly on the snowy ground. "Brrr…I never thought it would be this cold!" Emma said, waving her arms about trying to get some circulation going in her system. "This is perfect!" Shalimar replied. She felt quite at home in this weather. She made a snowball in her hands, she didn't have to wear mittens, and threw it at Brennan. "HEY!" And formed an unperfected snowball under his thick black gloves and threw it back at Shalimar. The aim was for her face, but she turned around just in time for the snowball to softly impact on her hair. For several minutes the only thing that you could see was snow flying everywhere. Jesse and Emma had run back on to the Helix and watched the fight from there. 

"Do you think Brennan likes Shalimar?" Jesse asked Emma.

"Hell yea. And to add on to that, Shalimar doesn't have a clue."

"Bet you 50 bucks that Shalimar will find out only that she has a secret lover during these three weeks."

"Bet you 50 bucks that Brennan will TELL Shalimar that he loves her."

"Deal."

"Deal."

They quickly reached to their private cabin that they have reserved over the internet and unpacked everything. The jet lag was catching up on everybody and they quickly feel asleep. In the next morning, after they finished eating, and was relaxing in their favorite spot of the cabin, an urgent call was transmitted from the helix. Everybody rushed to there to hear it. Adam was on the screen, looking very sorry for interrupting them on their three weeks break, and was anxious to have everybody around the computer. 

"I'm sorry. But I have just heard news that I think that you guys should at least go check out. This is not an assignment, but a favor that I ask you to do for me. In a village nearby there is a mutant, named Kkrsnizqqta. She is needed and wanted by the government Russia. What I want you to do is find out why the government wants and make sure that they don't get what they want. It is crucial that they don't get what they want because we don't know what they want and why…yet."

"Hey Adam, who are you doing this for?" Shalimar asked.

"A friend who is a Russian offic…and….po…goo….uc…eep…n..ch."

And the connection went down. 

"Jesse, do something about it."

"I don't know. The connection just got split. It is like somebody just used a sharp knife to cut the string of the connection."

"Adam!" They tried to contact him on their commlinks, but it didn't work also.

"Great, so do we do what Adam wants us to do? Let's do this the old way. All in favor say aye!"

"Aye" the four voices rang.

"Then lets get down to that village."

***On the way towards the Village ***

Shalimar and Brennan went down to the village first while Emma and Jesse stayed behind to fix up the connection. Shalimar estimated that the walk to the village is about 10 miles long. Which will take Brennan a while; she chuckles at that thought. With him dealing all the cold in those heavy jackets and boots and the distance to travel at the same time. She laughed out loud, her voice floating in the cold fresh air. Her voice can even make flowers bloom in the winter thought Brennan. He stared at Shalimar. A beautiful snowy day with only Shalimar by my side, and me being speechless again Brennan thought. Shalimar couldn't help laughing at the thought of Brennan running or traveling fast in those bulgy heavy clothes. He would look like a black snowman wobbling around Shalimar thought. She looked up into Brennan's deep brown eyes, and smiled at the sheer beauty of them. Then as if they were like a magnet, they pulled into a light kiss. Perfect Brennan thought, and swooped down for a deeper kiss this time. They pulled apart slowly, thinking what had just happened. 

When suddenly, without any warning, a cold blast of snow in a strong wave of wind slammed Shalimar and Brennan off their feet and they landed on their backs. They immediately grabbed hold of each other's hand. Great, a blizzard, when we are in the middle of nowhere, thought Brennan. "We got to go get some shelter!" Brennan yelled. Even at a hand length away, it was hard to see and hear her. He pulled her close against his chest. "We got to go get some shelter!" he repeated. He felt her nod. They took step by step towards the looming forest and sought for shelter. They were going on for some time and were getting sleepy but knowing that if they stop and sleep now, they might never wake up again and so they kept going.

***Back at the Helix/Cabin***

"Jesse, a storm is brewing, look." Emma pointed to a dark cloudy sky eating up the clear blue snowy sky…fast. "Sure hope that Brennan and Shalimar got to the village before it hits." Jesse replied, concentrating on the wires in front of him. Emma squatted next to him. "The power is on, I know because we are still in stealth mode, but why don't we have any connection?" She asked. "Well, you know if you had a cell phone and you have it all charged up but in some places, you don't have any service? I think that is what happened here. But the problem is that we don't have any connection at all to anyone. No GPS, nothing that can tell us exactly where we or anybody else is at. I think that all we have to do is to find satellites to first know our position, and then know Adam's position, then direct a signal in his position and see what happens. But if we are in No man's land, or somebody just stated clearly that this is no man's land just minutes ago, we can't get any connection, signal from anybody and we can't send any signal." Jesse said in one breath, still concentrating on the wires. 

"Okay, then how do I help?"

"Make sure that the cabin is warm when I come in."

"WHAT? What do you think I am huh? Your wife? To do stuff FOR you?"

"I think of you as my girl." Jesse looked up at her. Their eyes touched for a brief moment. 

"Okay, would you like some hot chocolate with that Sir?"

"Yes please, and also some taffy and a hot dog please."

"Your bill is to come with me now and make your own hot chocolate, taffy, and hot dog."

"Can I pay later?"

"No."

"Feisty." Said Jessie and followed Emma out of the Helix.

**Okay…what do you think of this now?  Feed backs and reviews please? **


	3. Captured!

Captured............by mElz ..R&R please???...  
  
***Walking to the Forest*** They lost track of time, distance, and warmth all together less than 15 minutes. They emerge in to the dark green forest in front of them. They took each step together. They, a wonderful word Brennan thought as they were stumbling, where half frozen and were starting to have trouble breathing. As long as we are together and safe, I'm happy Brennan thought. As long as we are together and not really lost, I'm content, Shalimar thought. And as they took the final step that they would officially be inside the forest, bright headlights coming from the tall trees shone down on them at once.  
  
***Cabin***  
  
munch.munch. "This blizzard hit us without much of a warning and at the same time so strong." Emma said to the eating figure of Jesse while looking out the window in which she only saw a white grayish color and icicles forming at the outer edge of the window. They just made it in time to the cabin before the cold blast of wind hit them. The wind howled like a shrieking woman with a lower tone made by a howling wolf. Emma shivered. "This wind is driving me crazy." Jesse nodded and finished his hotdog. Emma came over to him, poured him a cup of hot chocolate, gave him a napkin, and took his now empty plate to the sink. She finished eating a bag of chips and salsa before Jesse and was drinking her hot cocoa. Jesse was staring at her. She knows. But instead of feeling contempt at the feeling of his eyes following her every movement, she felt a cold shiver up her spine and said nothing about it. They both then sat down in the cozy couch before the fireplace, carrying their warm drinks. "Do you think they made it?" Emma asked silently. "Don't worry about it. They can take care of themselves." Jesse replied, sipping his hot chocolate. "But Brennan doesn't cooperate that well with this weather, and if some sort of trouble comes along." Emma drifted. "Brennan can take care of himself. He has Shalimar remember?" Jesse replied angrily. Why does Emma always seem to care about Brennan? Why? Why? His feelings spread across the room like a jet streaming around in the sky. Around and around. So fast. So sharp. And so big. Emma immediately caught on to that feeling. "I'm sorry." "For what?" Jesse retorted. "For this." Emma replied softly, while coming closer to him to give a light kiss on his lips. They stared at each other. Emma looked away. "There are still dishes to do." And she set her cup on the coffee table, put on an apron and turned on the faucet. The morning dishes were still piled up in the sink and so she started to wash them. Jesse was speechless. So this was how Brennan felt around Shalimar, he thought. His heart and eardrums were pounding when he fell into Emma's deep brown eyes. Then she left saying she needed to do the dishes. He left his cup on the coffee table and followed after her silently, putting his arms around her waist, hugging her. Emma was too concentrated in her work and at the fact that she just kissed Jesse, to notice that Jesse followed her to the sink. She was surprised when his arms snaked under hers to give her a tight hug. She let her shoulder; neck and head relax against his body. She was so warm against him. Nothing could be ever so perfect, she thought.  
  
***Forest***  
  
Brennan thought fast. The instant that the beam shined on them he turned quickly, hugging Shalimar in front of him, around that his back was towards the light and walked fast out to the open area where they just came from. "Stop!" A voice shouted in Russian. "Stop!" Brennan had learned only a couple words in Russian when he was in high school with his Russian friend. He heard guns cocked. "Stop!" They said again, and some more words that Brennan didn't recognize. Shalimar was breathing and talking fast. "Are you fine Brennan? Can your powers work in this weather?" "I don't know. It doesn't feel good though. What about you? Limber?" "Yes. Cold, but limber. Do you think that we can take them out?" "You know that I think we can." "Only in your dreams that you think that we can win every battle." She teased. "Only in my dreams that you are always safe." She turned around to look at his worried eyes. "They have guns. Shalimar. And I don't want you to get hurt by them. Plus, these might be the government agents and they may lead us to the reason why they are looking for that girl, Kkrsnizqqta," "Good memory. God, that is a mouthful. Kkrsnizqqta?" "I had a friend named that in high school." "Oh. Well, let's turn around and let them see our pretty faces. Hm?" Brennan sighed, but turned around slowly. What a girl wants, she gets it, he thought. The spotlights was still trained on them but it gave them light to see how many people where there. He counted twenty men with guns trained on them. Three big spotlights. 4 military trucks. And two commanders in charge. One commander for every ten soldiers, Brennan sighed again, this wasn't going to be really pleasant.  
  
  
  
I know I know, you have been asked this about 10000000 times. But please, R&R? It really gives the author, me, much encouragement on to what to write next and how soon. :P 


	4. The Unexpected appears

Wow! Thank you a bunch for those reviews.okay.just for you ppls, ..i'll make this one longer.lol! Have fun!  
  
Unexpected..........by melz  
  
***Forest*** "Come with me." The commander tried to pull Brennan away from Shalimar whom both clung on to each other like newly weds. "HMP, fine, then you both come." He said, making gestures for them to understand. "Hello." Brennan said in Russian. The commander turned around fast and coldly leveled his gun at Brennan's forehead, saying, "An American!" "Huh?" "I can always tell by their horrible accent." He said in plain but obscure English, hidden by his rough Russian accent. "I'm from Canada. She is too." Brennan protested pointing to Shalimar, who had a look of pure horror in her eyes when the commander placed the muzzle of his gun on Brennan. Brennan gave her a light nudge. "Um, I'm from Canada. What are you going to do to us?" "HhMmpP." Was the answer she got, and they started walking again.  
  
They were just in the outer edge of an entire base camp they realized. They passed by more than 20 trucks already, but didn't get to have a chance to see what the camp looked like. Suddenly they were blindfolded from behind. Brennan managed to jab somebody with his elbow, bloodied a nose, before his hands were quickly tied behind his back. He gave up quickly thinking, they could always go in and out of here. He heard noises that Shalimar was doing all she can also unexpectedly blinded to not get tied up. They found each other again, blind folded and tied, and moved into their original position with Shalimar walking in front of Brennan together. "Shhhhhhhhhh..It's alright." He whispered to her. "Oh Brennan, I'm tied up, bleeding, and angry." Brennan could almost hear the tears in her eyes and the vengeance in her voice. Not good to keep a feral like this long Brennan thought. Especially this one. "Shhhhhhhhhh..Just make sure that you don't get killed, I'm content!" He said whispered into her ears with affection. "Just make sure that you get us out of here, soon." She said with equal affection. "Shut the hell up." The commander ordered. Clearly he was skilled in curses in the English language. And on they walked.  
  
***Cabin*** "hmmm" "You know, you don't have to do the dishes right now." "Then what would I do Jesse?" "Come and watch a movie with me." "Is this the Jesse Kilmartin asking me on a date?" "Yes it is." "hmmm" "What are you 'hmming' about?" She looked up at him. "The decision between you and the dishes." Jesse laughed at her seriousness, but looked into her eyes again and saw that she wasn't kidding. His laughter turned bleak. Emma felt his arms around her waist starting to pull away. No! She grabbed with her wet hands his hands and made it stay on her waist, taking him by surprise. Then she started to playfully lean back on him while moving towards the couch. "Oh that decision has been made before the beginning of time though you know." "Yes, I know." Jesse replied, bringing her closer to him. ~mmm.I love the smell of her perfume.~ Emma looked at him. ~The scent is roses~ ~Just perfect for you~ ~I wear it just for you~ "What movie are we going to watch?" Emma asked. ~Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you~ ~Oh, you flirt~ ~Only to you~ "Then no movie. It'll ruin the quiet warm evening." By then, the winds have died down and the only remaining memories of the storm are the cold spots of the cabin. "Okay." They sat down on the warm rug before the fireplace, and obtained their drinks from the coffee table. They sat side by side, their backs leaning against the foot of the couch. They finished drinking and the fire was getting warmer and warmer. Emma sighed happily at the warmth and beauty of the fire. Jesse looked at Emma at that during that long period of time. She felt his gaze on her, and liked what she was feeling, a type of warmth that a fire can't give to her. Then she moved her gaze onto Jesse. Her hand went up to his face. His hands cupped her face, waiting for some sign. She brought him closer to her. And they both brought each other to a steady hard kiss.  
  
After of good half hour of making out, they said goodnight, sweet dreams, and wondering what each day to come has stored in for them.  
  
***Forest*** After an hour of trudging through the 7 inches of snow, Shalimar and Brennan were quite grateful for a rest, even though they were standing up. But they were still, and it was all that mattered. During that whole hour of darkness, Shalimar's anger and desperation to get out of these bonds and kick some a** was kindled inside of her. But she kept silent. Waiting. Stalking. Weighing. Measuring. Planning. The time of her feral side will soon overcome any common sense. But she kept silent. Waiting. Stalking. Weighing. Measuring. Planning.  
  
They walked a little while longer and were walking on a well-trampled road, which did both of them good on their feet. They were silent, cold, hungry, but tough. Ready for whatever is thrown upon them. Ready, together Shalimar thought. It was almost dawn when their blindfolds were taken off, but their bonds on their hands were still tight. Shalimar had to blink several times to get used to the light. Good thing they choose to take off our blindfolds now or otherwise I'll be blind. There was light, but darkness still hung around this area like a prowling panther. She started to scout this area. Hills of snow and trees, one guard every three yards in a circle around a wooden cabin. There were bigger circles around each circle as if daring anybody to try and escape them. For if one passes through the first set of guards, there where more than 4 chances of that you can get caught again, by the larger circles. Well, this is going to be challenging Shalimar thought.  
  
They were forced into the cabin and once again, they had to adjust their eyes to the bright shinning light. "Come in! Come in! Isn't this a lovely weather?" A man in a top fitted suit just for him was standing up waving his hand as if he was welcoming them as his guests. "Please, please, sit down." He nodded to the two chairs. Shalimar and Brennan traded glances, but stayed silent and still. "Young, Canadians, my friends, what would you be doing so far away from home?" "Actually it isn't that far away compared to Africa." Shalimar lashed out. "OOO an educated person in this room. How delightful! But sadly, even your brains won't be able to save you." He said sadly, shaking his head. "Guards, take them away. When they become in a more civilized state, bring them back to me and I'll start again." Shalimar growled at the guards, when they shoved her towards the door. And out into the cold freezing air. They were led out and were tied to a pole guarded by 2 guards outside with no shelter and food. Shalimar sighed. Here comes the waiting, which I detest so.  
  
In the afternoon, or so, when the sun was high, they were forced back into the cabin again. "Welcome! Come in. The sun is so beautiful eh?" The subject about the weather again? Shalimar and Brennan looked at each other, wary. "Please, please, sit down." The sit down part again? Shalimar sensed that something different would be coming though. "Let me introduce you to my lovely assistant, Kkrsnizqqta" A girl dressed in a way too showy outfit for this weather appeared out of the dark. Her dark enticing brown eyes caught the eyes of the beautiful dark brown eyes of Brennan. Shalimar noticed and was surprised at her reaction. Am I jealous? Shalimar growled. "You are picked to be one of our contestants for an experiment. You will be led to a lab where you will be tested on. Don't worry. It might account to nothing. But, of course, you never know. Kkrsnizqqta here is going to be your guide and friend. She will explain everything." "And what if we don't participate?" Shalimar asked. "Then you will die." "What happens at the end?" Brennan asked. "If all goes well, you will go home." He said with a fake smile. Yes, she could feel he's lying. She narrowed her eyes. Something is going on here. Something. Of course she isn't going to be tested on like a lab rat. There is only one thing to do then. Escape.  
  
Brennan couldn't help staring at the girl. Kkrsnizqqta. This is too coincidental. The same brown eyes. The same petite nose. The same curvy mouth. Same size, same height. The same heat that we gave off to each other when we looked into each other eyes. Same tattoo on her right arm. The tattoo that he gave her the night when they made love. He loves Shalimar now, of course. But he was craving, no. Dying to talk and touch her hand. To see if she is really his high school sweet heart from his past. 


	5. The Game begins

Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I've been.unsure as to continue this story or not. R&R to give me encouragement to keep on going with this story. I've re-read my story again. And yes it is a bit slow at the beginning but I'll speed it up...promise.if only you readers R&R. I'm tempted to remove this story and but it in the trash. Yea, I'm that down right now. So.enjoy while you can!~  
  
Escape, escape, escape, escape. That was all in Shalimar's mind. Kkrsnizqqta was the second thing.  
  
"Welcome to Camp project 10." Kkrsnizqqta started.  
  
"Tsk, so original. I would have thought this place be called 'the beautiful weather base'" Shalimar lashed.  
  
"You will be tested on for our labs and after we are done, you are free to go on with your lives in Canada." Kkrsnizqqta went on, seeming to not even acknowledge Shalimar's presence. "To begin with, you will need proper clothing for this kind of experiment."  
  
"What are you going to give us? Bathing suits?"  
  
"Come."  
  
Kkrsnizqqta lead them to an empty cabin with only two chairs inside and a sheet of cloth in the middle of the room. Shalimar guessed that it was a divider or 'wall' for the room. On the chairs she saw was similar clothing for the guards.  
  
"Put them on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Otherwise I send you to the guards for an quick execution." Her face passive and locked them inside.  
  
"Good enough reason I suppose." Shalimar muttered and took her size and went to the other side of the curtain. 'Dam! Its cold!' Shalimar thought. 'At least this dull brown color plain uniform is looks warm. Wonder when is the best time to escape.'  
  
"That was weird. How long does she think that we need to change?" Shalimar asked Brennan.  
  
Brennan didn't answer, and Shalimar didn't have to ask. She already noticed the cameras attached to all four corners of the room.  
  
"How do they expect us to change in plain sight?" Shalimar glared at the cameras. Brennan came over to her and talked quietly to her.  
  
"I don't think we should even risk us showing that we are mutants. We shouldn't even try to escape."  
  
"What? Not escape? Oh yea, you just want to get close to that whore waiting for us outside huh Brennan?"  
  
"No! Its just the odds are too great. And we still have to do what Adam told us to do in the first place."  
  
"No, you know what is too great? It is your own sexual needs than the 10,000 guards out there." Shalimar hissed.  
  
Brennan was taken back. He knew that Shalimar hates getting caged in any kind of cage. But this was over the line. "What do you suppose we do? Just burst out of this cabin and start taking down Russian guards with guns aimed at your heart? I don't think so Shalimar. And to tell you about Kkrsnizqqta, she is our target. The one Adam wanted us to check out. She was my high school friend. The one who taught me some mild Russian. And don't you talk to me about my sexual needs when you aren't part of it." Brennan spat out.  
  
It was Shalimar's turn to be shocked. She stayed silent, as if she is witnessing something. 'Well that is what you get for falling for the Brennan player.' She thought. She stared into his eyes showing the hurt in her own eyes. Then she went to one side and started to change. 'Yep, this is what you get.'  
  
She banged on the door, not caring if Brennan is ready or not. "Open this dam door! I'll do your test."  
  
"Experiment" Kkrsnizqqta said as she opened the door.  
  
"Whatever!" Shalimar said.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
'Life is perfect!' Emma thought as she was making breakfast. 'Love is in the air..'  
  
BOOM.CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH..  
  
"Shit!" Jesse cried as he looked out the window.  
  
"What is it Jesse?"  
  
"Its some sort of war machine tanks you know? And it is heading our way.its speed not slowing down a notch.we better move."  
  
"What about the double helix?"  
  
"Um.we will worry about that later when we are still nice and round. Don't want to worry about it when we are squished flat underneath those rollers."  
  
"Right." Emma said.  
  
They hold hands and at the last moment they burst out the door and started to run.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Shalimar was quiet throughout their long walk across the base. Glaring at anyone they passed by. Brennan sighed. She is right. They can not be tested on, no matter if Kkrsnizqqta was his high school sweet heart or if she was his dear friend, they must escape. He tried to have eye contact with Shalimar but found out that she was especially avoiding his eyes at the moment. 'Man, why do I always make the stupid mistakes?' He thought. Well, can't stand around all day.and he started to run.  
  
Shalimar immediately took off the opposite direction.  
  
'Good old Shalimar.' He thought. 'If one escapes, it would be enough.' He thought, 'Than us stick together and both get caught at the same time.' He ran. It was rather primitive of them to use ropes to bind their hands and it was pretty easy to snap his bonds with his lightning.  
  
He could hear voices all around him. Wavering spotlights trying to pierce through the snowing air. Jeeps starting. Voices shouting.  
  
Kkrsnizqqta eyes just followed Brennan's running figure. She took out her walkie talkie and said "They are out".  
  
'Oh Brennan if only it was the old times.' She thought wistfully.then shakes her head. 'No, it will never be like the old times.'  
  
"Let the Games begin." The voice on the other end spoke.  
  
"Yes, let the Games begin." Kkrsnizqqta replied in monotone.  
  
Yes I admit, it is pretty short compared to my other ones.but deal with it. R&R please? I won't even start thinking about making another chapter if I don't get at least 5 reviews. 


	6. Chase

Hmm.I've looked back (again, I know, just to refresh my memory of where I wanted them to go) and saw how down in the dumps I was that last chapter. Well, don't worry, I'll finish this story, never fear, and I'll have fun with it throughout. Thank you Thank you! For all those encouraging reviews.okay, I'm energized.here we go! Enjoy!~  
  
Run! Bambambambambambam! There goes those guns. Shalimar smiled. This almost looks like we are shooting a movie.through the white snowy world with dark evergreen trees and a secret Russian base and two captured victims, running plus the guns. Focus! She willed herself. Focus!  
  
She looked behind her. The guns had suddenly stopped. Weird.then she heard the helicopters. Though the trees are preventing them to land on top of the escapees, they still have powerful spotlights that can lead the ground force to locate them. Shalimar sighed. "I'm beginning to hate this pretty place!" She muttered. And began to run again.  
  
Brennan was glad that he changed clothes. They were both warm and flexible. The adrenaline began pumping inside of him. He heard the guns stop and wondered if Shalimar got caught, then noticed the spotlights. He knew that they were reaching the end of the forest, but where to now?  
  
*********Helix/Cabin*****************************************  
  
They ran towards the helix but they didn't want the helix to be exposed and shot down. Though their connection was down, their power is still up and is in stealth mode.  
  
Emma looked a Jesse. "We shouldn't fly."  
  
"Your are right, otherwise, they would know of us."  
  
"Seems to me that they already know of us."  
  
"I mean."  
  
"I know, as mutants."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They passed the helix without even regarding it and double backed making a circle around the cabin. The tank was now at the front door. They heard a wincing crunch as the tank drove into the cabin. Emma and Jesse are now passing the back of the cabin. They were about to turn at the corner of the cabin when the tank burst through the back side of the cabin. Emma gasps. The tank just split the cabin into two and the sides of the cabin are going to fall and crumble down upon them. Jesse pulled Emma from the cabin and started running away from the cabin, not caring if the tank was behind them. Getting away from the collapsing cabin was all that matters right now.  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
He turned around and saw that the tank was beginning to fire upon them. Weird, he thought. That tank is capable of a higher advance of ammo than just plan bullets. No time to think about that, he thought. They began to run zig zag. Emma's breath is laboring and his was beginning to.  
  
"We are going to expose of ourselves only when all hope is lost." Jesse whispered into Emma's ear. She nodded.  
  
"Good. For now, lets keep the tank away from the helix and run towards that forest." Emma nodded.  
  
"Here we go." And they exert a sprint towards the forest with the tank shooting behind them.  
  
*********Forest/Base*******************************************  
  
We should keep to the forest Brennan decided. No good going into the open. He started to run to his right. He could hear a helicopter above him. The spot light was on him. He started to run faster. No use. The spotlight was on to him like a mosquito to a human. Brennan didn't know what to do. He could hear the ground force coming towards the spotlight already. Should he just get captured without using his powers and lead them farther away from Shalimar? Or should he use his powers and get rid of this annoying helicopter and keep on running? In better times and in a better mood with Shalimar, he would have chosen the first. But it wasn't the better times and chose the latter.  
  
He sent a shock up towards the spotlight and it went dead. He sent another shock to the tail of the helicopter in which stalled the engine. The pilot desperately tried to start it again but his efforts were useless and the helicopter began to fall. Brennan smiled and started to run again.  
  
Shalimar knew that a helicopter was on to her. Right before the spotlight was on her, she quickly climbed the pine tree quietly and was still as the light passed over the tree. Couple of pine needles fell on her blond hair which helped camouflage the brightness of it. The helicopter stayed around her area, circling, puzzled at her disappearance and flew away. She sighed and climbed down slowly, quietly. She jumped down at the last few branches and dusted herself. She put her hands in her pockets, walking backwards circling around her and satisfied that she wasn't found, she began jogging.  
  
"They are mutants." Kkrsnizqqta's walkie announced.  
  
"So he was right." She replied smugly.  
  
"Yes he was right. Part one of the game has been accomplished you can tell him."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Sir, what will you do about the fire?"  
  
"Do nothing, unless it comes towards the base."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Brennan didn't notice the fire until he smelled it. He turned around his face in horror. The helicopter that he blasted crashed and blew up. He guessed that two to three liters of gasoline were stored inside it. Luckily, he ran a good distance from the site that he won't be affected much by the fire.  
  
Where is the snow when you need it? Brennan thought. It had stopped snowing about ten minutes ago. He hadn't noticed it because he was dealing with the helicopter. He looked at the distant but close fire and assured himself that it wasn't going to overcome him unless he ran directly towards it. He nodded and started to run in the direction that he was going then stopped abruptly.  
  
Shalimar! He thought.  
  
Shalimar was jogging until her feral senses picked up a certain smell that made her body froze. Fire. She wasn't tired at all from the running and jogging but her breaths became quicker and labored. She willed herself to take a couple of steps but that was all. She was frozen by her mind. She didn't know how long she stayed there frozen and muscles tensed.  
  
Then the actual fire came to view. Her mind started to warm up. She had to get away. She tried to keep her mind steady and at the matter at hand. But she couldn't. All she could think of was the redness of the fire.  
  
She started to choke. She doubled over coughing. Both hands were now on the ground. Kneeling, she tucked her head close to her chest, coughing. In her mind, she could only see the fire, though her eyes were closed. Suddenly Ashlocke came to view. Shalimar forgot everything and lunged at him. She went through him. She turned her head back to look at him. He was smiling sedately like he knew something that she didn't. She didn't like that thought.  
  
"Ashlocke." She growled. But there was a feeling of need in that voice that she couldn't help escape from her at the end.  
  
Ashlocke tilted his head. "What Shalimar? You want me to save you? Why should I save you? The only way I will is to have you promise me that you will be mine forever."  
  
"No!"  
  
"That you will leave Mutant X and come with me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not? Your Brennan is in love with that whore, Kkrsnizqqta, in which both will be killed at a scheduled time and your other team mates are dead already."  
  
"Jesse, Emma?"  
  
"They are going to sign in at the hotel in Hell in about fifteen minutes or so."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes! Shalimar, you cannot deny US any longer. It is destiny!" His voice grew passionate with lust.  
  
"I choose my own destiny. And my destiny isn't with you!"  
  
"It is with that player, Brennan?"  
  
Shalimar didn't reply.  
  
"Oh yes, he is smitten to every lady in the world other than you. And you know it!"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"What to die?"  
  
"Better to die than to be with you."  
  
"I do think that you will change your mind in about ten minutes." Ashlocke whispered into her ear, and gave a peck on her cheek.  
  
"Give me a call of my name and I'll be with you to take you to me, away from this pest called fire." Ashlocke said boring his deep brown eyes into hers with his hands on her cheeks. Then he disappeared.  
  
"god dam you you.bastard." Shalimar muttered. Careful not to say his name. She heard him laugh distantly. Just say my name.his voice whispered around her. The fire had crept into a semi circle behind her while she was talking to Ashlocke.  
  
Say my name.....It is destiny. For you to be with me. It is destiny.  
  
Shalimar was now frozen again. Say his name dammit! Her mind shouted. Say his name and you will be free of this monster. Say his name and you won't die. Say his name!  
  
But her heart battled willing to numb her mouth. But it was breaking fast. Brennan. it cried. I love you with my heard, but you break it every time. The faces of women came drifting into her mind in the fire in front of her that had slept with Brennan. The fire now was closing the circle that it formed around her and the snow that she was in. In about five minutes, the fire will melt the snow and will reach her.  
  
Say my name....  
  
Now how do you like that? R&R! 


End file.
